Ramón "Ray" Jiannir
Ramón “Ray” Jiannir was born on a farm near Midfield, located roughly between the cities of Spanbarrow and Vrint. His family consists of his older brother Mathas, his father Colton, and his mother Emilie. It was apparent at an early age that Ray was different from his brother and the other kids in town. His first ‘incident’ occurred at a young age when his brother stole his favorite toy from him and refused the share. Ray proceeded to throw a tantrum that could have burned down the barn if his mother had not been there to calm him down. In an attempt to keep Ray’s ‘gift’ a secret and avoid any unwanted attention the decision was made that his time off of the farm would have to be limited. While Mathas was trained by their father to take over the trade portion of the farm, traveling to the nearby cities to sell their wares and restock on supplies, Ray helped his mother however he could around the house. Ray’s mother, hoping to cure some of his obvious boredom of being stuck at home, shared her skills from a previous life of music. Ray quickly developed an interest in music and would often spend late nights practicing in the barn. Anytime he felt he could potentially lose his temper they would play music to get the mind off of it and keep him calm. One season when Ray was 16 and Mathas 19 their father became too ill to travel so Mathas was tasked to make the trips alone. His trip west to Spanbarrow went off without a hitch and he returned to restock supplies as well as drop off profits before continuing east to Vrint. While in Vrint, Mathas ended up visiting a pub, having a few drinks and placing bets with a few locals on games. Luck wasn’t on his side however, and he quickly racked up a debt higher than he was able to cover even with the profits he had made from selling the family’s goods. Giving the locals his word he would return the next day to cover his losses he quickly fled that night home, assuming it was the last he would ever see these random bar patrons. He returned home with a story about how he was robbed on the road home and lost not only the profits gained, but any excess supplies as well. The family, just happy that he was able to return home safe put the incident behind them and moved on. A few months later a couple men showed up one night to the farm unannounced asking for a young man who had a debt to be paid. Emilie and Colton, confused by these men insisted that the travelers must have the wrong place and asked them to continue on their way, wishing them luck finding who they were looking for. Begrudgingly the men left down the road. Unfortunately for the family they did not go far and instead kept an eye on the farm until morning when they saw both Ray and Mathas head out for their morning chores. Recognizing Mathas the men made a plan and waited until night to return and deal with the family who had lied to them. The family is woken up to a large crash, looking outside they saw a fire starting in their barn. Mathas and Ray quickly ran out to try and suppress the fire but were confronted by the two men from the previous day who Mathas immediately recognized. They attacked the boys and made their intentions well known. Ray, scared and worried about his family, ended up losing his level head and exploding into a blinding wave of light blue energy. The men were blown back and stopped moving. Emilie hurried outside to calm down her son but the two travelers were already dead. After inspecting the men more closely than the night before Colton recognized that these were not any normal travelers, but were instead member of the Grey Merchants, likely from Vrint. Mathas shared his true story with the family and they realized if these two men did not return to Vrint there would likely be others coming to investigate what had happened to them. With their barn burnt down and their home no longer safe the Jiannir family fled to Spanbarrow to start a new life avoiding confrontation wherever possible. After a few months in the new city Ray convinced his family to allow him to attend Bard College to improve his craft and try and make some money for the family as a performer in the city. The college of the whispered song heard about the aasimar bard and, having heard the stories of a similar figure single handedly taking out two Grey Merchants on his own previously in the year, began to keep tabs on the young man. After observing the Jiannir family for a year, keeping an eye on Ray and investigating their origins more in depth a classmate and representative for the secret college approached Ray with a proposal. If Ray joined the college and continued to be both loyal and useful to their goals the college would provide his family protection from the Grey Merchants, as well as financial stability and housing. However, this would only work if Ray was kept in the dark about their whereabouts, so in the case he was captured by the Merchants he could never be tracked back to them. Discussing the option with the family Ray ultimately decided that it would be for the best for them to remain safe so he accepted the deal. After the firebombing of Spanbarrow the college had to scatter to rebuild regroup from the attack. Ray and his classmate Thad were sent to Stormgate to keep and eye on the region, with a two person team placed in every major city to continue reporting on the areas. Unsure where his family is but assured they are safe Ray continues to write letters and deliver them to Thad when he can, who passes them on to the college to deliver. He has yet to receive a letter in return but knowing the college he knows that might not be likely to happen, especially with how fragile the current structure is across the region. As long as Ray can continue to be useful to the organization his family will be safe and protected. PHYSICAL: Ray is a 6’6” Scourge Aasimar who wears a mask specifically designed for him by the College of the Whispered Song which has a built in instrument and helps him keep his emotions in check. His mask sometimes glows a light (icy) blue, usually when he gets emotional or angry. His years spent studying social interactions from isolation have made him very good at manipulating and convincing individuals to trust and believe him. People interest Ray, likely a result of his lack of social interactions at a young age. If he likes you or trusts you then you’ll know because he will do what he can to help you achieve your goals or protect you however he can. HAPPY NOW BULLIES?! Category:Characters